<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spike by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460492">Spike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Inappropriate Use Of Lightsabers But Nothing Happens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Hennix’s fault. (Again)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo, Bad Day Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Spiking the eggnog/punch </p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay,” Luke said. He sounded weird, Ben said; maybe it was the spiked eggnog he’d drank. “Who spiked the eggnog?”<br/><br/>Hennix, suddenly, seemed to think that there was someplace he needed to be. At least that was what Ben got from how swimmy the room seemed to be. Voe...well, Voe seemed to be in a better mood from the eggnog. <br/><br/>“...you think that the first Jedi ever went to the Jedi Academy?” Voe rambled. Somehow, being drunk, Ben couldn’t help but giggle just hearing it as he swayed, walking over towards Poe, who seemed to have drank the regular eggnog. <br/><br/>The stuff that hadn’t gotten Ben drunk. He could all but hear his uncle shouting at Hennix for spiking the eggnog, and Ben supposed that he’d get to that after he got to Poe. <br/><br/>“Hey...hey, Poe,” Ben slurred. “Great party, isn’t it?”<br/><br/>“I guess,” Poe said. <br/><br/>“Don’ listen to my uncle; he’s got a lightsaber up his ass.” A beat. “Can you fit a lightsaber up your ass? I wonder if anyone’s tried...”<br/><br/>“Um...I don’t think that’s a good idea, Ben,” Poe said. “Come on, let’s get you to medbay.”<br/><br/>Even as they swayed towards the medbay, Ben slurred, “I love you, you know. You’re so pretty. And smart. And nice. And wonderful, and Light...”<br/><br/>Poe laughed, a bit feebly. “You’re drunk, Ben.”<br/><br/>“Drunks are the most honest; that’s what Dad said once.”<br/><br/>“ ‘Course he did,” Poe said. <br/><br/>Ben flopped on the medbay bed; somehow, it seemed comfy, all things considered. <br/><br/>“Sometimes I swear you’re the only reason I keep going,” Ben mumbled. “One of ‘em. Got Tai and my family too.”<br/><br/>Poe smoothed a blanket over Ben. That felt nice too, and Ben wondered if he could cuddle against Poe like a lothcat. It would be comfy, at least. <br/><br/>“You’re...you’re perfect,” Ben slurred, at least before he passed out. <br/><br/><br/>***<br/><br/>“My head hurts.”<br/><br/>Across from him in medbay, Voe winced. “Did anyone say that your voice is really annoying?”<br/><br/>“Can’t help it,” Ben mumbled, for lack of a better comeback. “I’m gonna kill Hennix.”<br/><br/>“For once, I agree with you,” Voe said. “Kriff...what did he spike that eggnog with?”<br/><br/>It was just then that Poe came in, and Ben buried his face in the nearest pillow. Poe had seen his humiliation. Now their friendship would go down the Sarlaac...<br/><br/>“You both okay?” Poe said. <br/><br/>“Poe, look,” Ben began, weakly. Voe actually looked like she was cringing for him. That was something. “About last night...well, first off, I’m never speaking to Hennix again...”<br/><br/>“I actually talked to him,” Poe said. “He apparently thought he was getting rid of diseases in the eggnog.”<br/><br/>Ben actually did laugh. He couldn’t describe the hysterical, almost desperate guffaws coming out of him in that moment. <br/><br/>“...your laugh is also annoying,” Voe mumbled. <br/><br/>“No, no,” Ben said. “I’m not laughing at you, Voe. It’s just...” He turned back to Poe. "I appreciate Hennix’s good intentions, but what does putting Corellian ale in the eggnog really do?”<br/><br/>“Kill bacteria, apparently,” Poe said. <br/><br/>“Oh, good,” Voe said. “He wasn’t doing it out of malice; he just can’t make eggnog.”<br/><br/>“...yeah.” Ben said. <br/><br/>Even Poe, who was usually charitable, didn’t seem to have a rebuttal to that. <br/><br/>“You both need comfort food,” he said. “I can help.”<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>It was after they got their greasy breakfasts that Ben turned to Poe — Voe had, strangely, decided to sit with one of the other Academy girls, Tenel Ka, instead of talking to Ben some more. Ben took a deep breath. “Look,” he said, “About last night...I’m sorry.”<br/><br/>“If you wanna know a secret, Ben, I feel the same way.”<br/><br/>Ben blinked. “You?”<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Poe said. “I mean...I really like you too. Not just as a friend. You’re kind, you’re brave...everything. And I’m thinking that maybe we could go on a proper date. Like...ice skating or something?”<br/><br/>“I can’t ice skate,” Ben said. <br/><br/>“You need a teacher,” Poe said lightly. <br/><br/>Ben did laugh. Voe was too involved in her talk with Tenel Ka to really call his laugh annoying. <br/><br/>“So,” Poe said. “Afterwards, date?”<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Ben said. “I’m up for it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>